A main screen of an existing device running an Android system is implemented by a process of a launcher application. The launcher application is a core application of the system, is started while the device is started, and is a basis for starting other applications. The launcher application provides a virtual home interface. On the home interface, there are two types of basic content: one type is a widget, and the other type is a shortcut of an application. As a presentation of application information and a carrier of a simple operation, the Widget can display some information inside the application to a user, such as a news title, a mail subject, or a quick reminder; in addition, by means of a simple gesture operation such as tapping or sliding, the widget may trigger start of an application corresponding to the widget, to enter an application interface, or an action that switches presented content, such as switching or paging up/down. However, an area of the widget is limited, and the widget occupies space of the home. Therefore, the Android system provides a function of changing the area size of the widget, such that the user adjusts the size of the widget according to a need of the user, to reach a balance between information display content and occupied home space, meeting a comprehensive requirement of the user on functionality and usability.
In the prior art, the widget area is adjusted in the following manner: after the user touches and holds the widget, the widget enters an edit mode, where the edit mode is used to adjust an area size and a position of the widget. A characteristic of entering the edit mode is that a border is displayed at an edge position of the widget, and a small dot is displayed at a central point position of each side of or each vertex of the border. When the user drags and moves one small dot, a position of a side on which the small dot (which is located at a central point of the side) is located changes accordingly, or positions and lengths of two sides corresponding to the small dot (which is located at the vertex) change accordingly, and then the adjustment of the area size of the widget is implemented.
In a process of implementing the adjustment of the widget area, it has been discovered that the prior art has at least the following problem: in the edit mode, an area of the displayed border is limited, and the user cannot accurately tap the small dot on the border, causing a problem of low operation accuracy. When the user fails to accurately tap the small dot, a move widget instruction is triggered if a touch point is within the border; the widget cannot be adjusted if the touch point is outside the border.